


Входят песчаные олени

by Yozhik



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: В поисках няшных животных можно куда-то забрести





	Входят песчаные олени

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вольно обходится с хронологией. Ну упс.

– Узрите же пылающий шар смерти!   
В голосе Безмолвной Сестры звучал чистый восторг, и Деанди подумала, что Сестра, должно быть, очень, очень молода.   
Тоненький луч лизнул ладонь, оставив ощущение тепла и легкости, огненный шар приплясывал в воздухе, забавный и безобидный с виду, но Деанди отлично знала, что это за штука. Безмолвная Сестра, быть может, перебрала с драматизмом, но по содержанию сказала чистую правду.  
Деанди обернулась, готовя подходящую фразу, в которой уместились бы и благодарность, и достаточное поощрение для столь жизнерадостной юной девы – и чуть не выругалась вслух. Ей следовало бы помнить, что в империи есть, скорее всего, только одна женщина, способная закричать о пылающей смерти и безграничной милости солнца всерьёз.  
– Амбра?  
Амбралия Клаудия Дивия, повелевающая, по её собственным словам, самими звёздами, довольно хихикнула.  
– Я всё ждала, когда вы меня узнаете, – она небрежно помахала рукой, – но, должно быть, пришлось бы взяться за посох.  
В империи была лишь одна женщина, способная хихикать и восклицать о милости солнца одновременно; и считать её не создающей проблем и в принципе довольно-таки выносимой могла только Ленора, Вечная Мать.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнула Деанди, – я прошу прощения. Давайте предположим, что только что было сказано «благодарю вас» и «не стоит благодарности».   
Кивок Амбры можно было бы назвать величественным только изрядно преуменьшив. Когда-то почти давно даже по дженнеритским меркам, только познакомившись с ней, только изучив документы, Деанди даже решила, что сестра Амбралия, пожалуй, не в своём уме. Побочный эффект Вечности или что-то в этом духе, или она всегда была такой – Деанди не удивилась бы, она лишь несколько раз лично общалась с Арией Дивией и могла только представлять, насколько тяжело было бы расти с ней рядом.  
Амбра, по крайней мере, иногда была способна признать ошибку.  
Амбра, по крайней мере, не забывала паролей.  
Амбра, по крайней мере, предпочитала исцелять.  
Так что Деанди не составляло особого труда прощать ей излишнюю педантичность, любовь к дурацким эффектам и даже хихикание.

– Всегда приятно иметь с вами дело, Деанди, – Амбра даже не попыталась скрыть то, как внимательно она осматривала каюту. – Вы намного аккуратнее большинства наших сестёр и даже, при всём моём уважении, вашей предшественницы.  
Треск огня в посохе Амбры нагонял сон, Деанди тряхнула головой.  
– Благодарю, но всё же какое именно дело у вас на этот раз?  
Деанди с трудом поверила своим глазам: Амбра на короткое мгновение растерялась.  
– Никакого, сестра, – она повысила голос, почти сразу вернув себе привычную уверенность. – Просто мне так захотелось.  
Деанди кивнула. Она почти знала наверняка, в чем дело, и потому предпочла бы молчать вечно; она не раз видела, как непрошенные слова сожаления или утешения приводили к краху.  
– Мне пригодилась бы ваша помощь при оценке ситуации на Гестии, – сказала она.  
Амбра выдержала паузу, прежде чем посмотреть Деанди в глаза. Ты знаешь, сказал её взгляд, и я знаю, что ты знаешь, и мы никогда не заговорим об этом. И об этом тоже. И кое о чём ещё, хотя тут что-то может и измениться.   
– На Гестии, если я не ошибаюсь, водятся так называемые песчаные олени? – сказала Амбра вслух.  
– Да, – подтвердила Деанди. Олени? Да пожалуйста. Она готова была обсудить даже очередную попытку командующего Рендейна завести собаку. – Их ещё называют пухорожками.

Кроме оленей на Гестии наверняка имелись ещё какие-то животные; и точно – огромный выбор насекомых разной степени мерзости, имперские войска, отряды варелси и какое-никакое местное население, если ему не хватило везения убраться подальше. Ну и группа-другая Мятежников, впрочем, их Деанди в расчёт не брала, они попадались везде, и пользы пока что от них было больше, чем вреда.  
И, к счастью, там не было океанов.  
– Сектор двадцать три, – сказала Амбра почти в тот же момент, когда Деанди вывела на экран изображение.  
Не обращайте внимания на то, что она интересуется слишком многим, – вспомнила Деанди и почти закатила глаза. Пожалуй, стоило бы прояснить обстановку прежде чем дело дошло бы до метеоров. Нет, с точностью у Амбры всегда всё было в порядке, но всё же.  
И кто там сейчас вообще хотя бы за командира в этом секторе двадцать три? Вроде бы...  
– Похоже, что я, – голос в передатчике, дважды механический – искаженный и связью и шлемом, подозрительно веселый, показался Деанди знакомым, но полагаться на память пока было ненадежно. Услышать бы хоть вживую. – Больше никто не хочет. Девятьсот девяносто девятый…  
И Деанди вспомнила.  
– Вам нужна помощь? – перебила она.  
– Нет, – так же весело отозвался голос в передатчике. Связь прервалась. Восстановилась снова. – Если только совсем небольшая.  
Амбра радостно хихикнула и подхватила посох. Треск пламени усилился, Деанди торопливо подняла руку.  
– Мы не можем…  
– Мы? – переспросила Амбра и склонилась над передатчиком. – Скажи-ка, солдат, нет ли случайно рядом с вами гнёзд так называемых песчаных оленей?  
Когда Амбра говорила настолько королевским тоном, удивляться сказанному не получалось ни у кого. Только отвечать. По возможности – вытянувшись по струнке.  
– А хрен их знает, – ответил самоназначенный командир девятьсот девяносто девятой бригады. – То есть, простите, мэм, но эти твари тут везде.  
– Вот, сестра, – Амбра довольно усмехнулась. – Вы попросили моего совета и любезно согласились ознакомить меня с местной фауной.  
– И я понятия не имею, что случилось с регистраторами, – мягко сказала Деанди, пробежавшись пальцами по панели. – Возможно, данные повреждены из-за близости консерватора варелси. Займусь этим, когда вернемся на Дженнар.  
Может быть, Амбра и была старше, и происходила из рода древнее, но всё равно нельзя было просто оставить всё веселье ей одной.

Боевой доспех уравнивал. Внутри могли оказаться птица или рептилия, здоровенный аплианец или щуплый, но прочный кемессиец, магнус или даже вариморф, если бы хоть кто-то хоть как-то умудрился заставить вариморфа выполнить хотя бы один приказ.  
Но этого бойца Деанди знала.  
Кэлдариус-кемессиец, ошибка Рендейна, концентрированный боевой задор и невероятное упрямство, так и не получившие заслуженного признания.  
– Сегодня среда, – задумчиво сказал Кэлдариус, – и я смотрю, как женщина ломает кости варелси, потому что я занят разговором.  
Безмолвные Сёстры могли взрывать звёзды и сжигать планеты, обходясь только собственными силами.  
Амбра, по крайней мере, предпочитала исцелять или просто бить в челюсть. В тех случаях, когда у врага была челюсть или вообще лицо. Даже телесные модификации, без которых было не обойтись, она использовала, чтобы сделать руку ещё тяжелее. Деанди больше ценила скорость и остроту, но не могла не оценить и выбор Амбры. Кэлдариус тоже, должно быть, оценил – насколько можно было судить о заинтересованности существа, скрытого доспехом.  
– Я не задержу вас надолго, – начала было Деанди.  
– Да-да-да, – нетерпеливо перебил Кэлдариус. – Докладываю и всё такое, появление сразу нескольких пронзающих завесу задержало перемещение в сектор двадцать семь, премного благодарны, дальше сами справимся.  
– В сектор двадцать один, – поправила Деанди. План действий она знала как собственное оружие и спутать ничего не могла.  
Пожалуй, ей и в самом деле будет о чём поразмыслить на Дженнаре.  
– Значит, двадцать один, – Кэлдариус ухитрился довольно естественно пожать плечами даже в доспехе. – Но в приказах было двадцать семь.  
– И вымой свои мерзкие лапы! – завизжала вдали Амбра. Деанди достаточно хорошо её знала, чтобы, не глядя, понять – дошло до рукопашной.  
Кэлдариус шанса перейти от разговора к более приятному занятию не упустил и рванул на звук с наибольшей скоростью, которую позволяли развить двигатели доспеха. Деанди вздохнула и шагнула следом, одним ударом веера отрубив потянувшуюся к ней конечность варелси-разведчика. Ей спешить было некуда, а посмотреть можно было и с расстояния.  
Амбра самозабвенно лупила несколько варелси одновременно, посох в её руках горел ярко-алым пламенем, рассыпая искры, и сестра Амбралия Клаудия Дивия, повелевающая звёздами, была примитивно и бесхитростно счастлива. Ещё двое упали к её ногам – Кэлдариусу даже не пришлось бить, он просто пронёсся мимо, не особо обращая внимания, во что врезается.  
– Неудовлетворительно! – воскликнула Амбра и обрушила навершие посоха на вражескую голову.  
«Это тонкий научный инструмент, а не какой-то варварский боевой топор», – вспомнила Деанди и даже не попыталась удержаться от смеха.

Два огненных шара покачивались над землёй, щедро раздавая тепло, Амбра то и дело небрежным движением руки добавляла ещё немного пламени в тот, что начинал угасать.  
– Я слышала о тебе от Верода, – торжественно сообщила она. Кэлдариус проворчал себе под нос что-то недовольное, и Амбра пропустила такое нарушение этикета мимо ушей. Деанди даже отвлеклась от набора заметок на планшете.  
О, она знала, что означает такой взгляд Амбры: мне нравится это существо и я хотела бы оставить его себе. И обычно от этого было всего несколько шагов либо до разочарования, либо до восторга – и, возможно, тоже разочарования.  
С таким же лицом – смесь восторга, удивления и обиды – Амбра обронила не так давно несколько слов о девчонке с Акопоса, почти с таким же она смотрела на гелицийскую диверсантку, которую умудрились прошляпить все. Деанди очень хотела бы узнать точно, чем закончилась та история, но сомневалась, что Амбра хоть когда-нибудь заговорит. Бывший гладиатор, ставший солдатом и безнадёжно метящий выше, был хотя бы более безопасным объектом покровительства. И Амбра, пожалуй, могла бы помочь ему подняться до Вечности, и это можно было бы использовать.  
– Вы отстаёте от графика, – наконец заговорила Деанди. – Раз уж мы всё равно здесь, высадим ваш отряд в двадцать первом. И мне нужны копии всех полученных вами раньше распоряжений.  
– Ну, – невпопад ответил Кэлдариус, – эти треклятые олени там точно есть.  
Деанди оценила попытку хоть так оставить за собой последнее слово.

Официальные отчёты Деанди могла писать, не приходя в сознание. С заметками для себя было сложнее. Слишком много вариантов, слишком много всего.  
Она отвлеклась, услышав механический смех Кэлдариуса – тот должен был командовать высадкой, но вместо этого слушал указания Амбры.  
– Мальчик мой, – почти вежливо сказала она, – только непременно отчисти доспех.  
Деанди заметила, что алый плащ Амбры лишился с одного края полосы, которая вполне сошла бы за ленту.  
Хуже уже точно не будет, подумала Деанди, так что почему бы заодно не взять на борт парочку пухорожек.


End file.
